


Blood on Blood

by tolakasa



Category: Crossing Jordan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that everyone believes he's dead, James has found a new calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on Blood

Nobody out here can understand the Winchesters better than he does. Too many hunters don't understand the bonds of blood. Not anymore. Hunters are driven by tragedy. It's an inescapable fact, as certain as the effects of holy water on demons. Nobody goes out into this world unless they're pushed.

The Winchesters are blood. It's that, not any demonic power in Sam or particular skillset of Dean's, that makes them so powerful.

_They couldn't love me. I wasn't theirs. I wasn't blood._

James knows the power of blood. He never had it growing up. His parents couldn't love him, because he wasn't their blood. Only three people on earth are of his blood, and two are dead.

_They killed her, Jordan. They killed our mother. They destroyed both our lives._

Only his sister remains, and she fought for him, even without knowing who he was.

Even when she _did_ know what he was.

_You're my only family now. My only blood._

Brother and sister, brother and brother, there's not a lot of difference. The bond is the same. And they're just like him and Jordan, their parents gone, betrayed or abandoned by everyone they ever really knew. The only difference is that they had each other growing up. Their father did not refuse to acknowledge them.

Their father was also the husband of their mother.

It makes all the difference.

Idiots are hunting the Winchesters. They whisper of demons and possessions and wars to come, and James has learned enough since his staged death to know that these things are real, but all he can see when he studies Sam and Dean is _blood_. Not spilled blood, the way the friends of Steve Wandell do; not the blood of innocents, like Walker and his crazy, half-incompetent posse.

He sees what could have been. What would have happened if Max could have stomached the thought of raising another man's son? If James had been allowed to be there for Jordan... In Dean, he sees all that he might have been: protector and teacher and brother.

_I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother, Jordan._

Maybe he's crazy. Wouldn't be the first time somebody suggested it. Psychotic, delinquent, sociopath; he's heard them all before.

The Winchesters have what he and Jordan never got. They're going to keep it.

Hunters are hunting them.

James hunts the hunters.


End file.
